


Every Great Dance Has A Partner

by Fan_Galaxy



Series: A Smile for Every Twirl [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: For the tags I just went w the most prominent, Gen, I've never written Remus before ok, Janus Likes Dancing, Logan and Patton aren't rlly there tbh, and specifically dancing w others, anyways don't mind the bad characterization, but I swear to GOD I didnt MEAN it that way, dont care if thats a tag or not, it is now bitch, janus just rlly likes dancing ok, some of this shit sounds lowkey romantic ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy
Summary: Sup. It's me,,,,,back w ANOTHER new fandom bi tchThis time,,,,,,,,Sanders Sides!! Srry if the characterization is Wrong, I haven't written much for this fandom, this is my first time writing Remus and this is like my second time writing Janus,,,,,,Also you can pry the concept of Jan knowing how to Dance from my COLD DEAD H A N D S
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: A Smile for Every Twirl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Every Great Dance Has A Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. It's me,,,,,back w ANOTHER new fandom bi tch  
> This time,,,,,,,,Sanders Sides!! Srry if the characterization is Wrong, I haven't written much for this fandom, this is my first time writing Remus and this is like my second time writing Janus,,,,,,  
> Also you can pry the concept of Jan knowing how to Dance from my COLD DEAD H A N D S

Sometimes, Janus thinks to himself,

'God do I miss dancing.'

Janus rarely dances these days. Rarely turns a song on and sways to the beat, twirls in some of the fancy dresses he has stored away, just lives in a world of his own, made of music and a happy smile.

Once upon a time, Remus would pull him into fun, crazy dances, sometimes with real substance, sometimes with no reason at all.

Once upon a time, swaying back and forth to a soft song on the couch would calm Virgil down.

Once upon a time, they knew that smile he always gave, and so did he.

One day, Virgil stopped liking that kind of comfort. (That's ok, as long as I'm able to help him in other ways.)

One day, Remus started working more with his own devices, interacting with Janus differently. (That's ok, it was his decision in the first place.)

But no matter how much Janus reasoned that it was ok (and it really was; there was nothing wrong, back then) he missed it.

...and dancing on his own just wasn't the same anymore.

He'd sit on the couch and remember a time where soft silly slow dances twirled through the living room at 3 am.

He'd pass by Remus' room and remember when he'd be spontaneously pulled in to join him in a weird almost-tango.

He'd sit in his room with the same music he used to.

Dancing just wasn't the same without the spark of another's energy to remind you how lovely it was.

And then Virgil left.

He gave good reasons. Janus understood.

He still cared for them, but the light sides…

They were amazing, too, and he felt so _safe_ there.

So Janus let him go.

Remus' spark barely diminished, but simply put, Janus missed him.

The three basically raised each other; anyone would.

On the day he left to begin the plan to properly "infiltrate" the light sides and (hopefully) get Thomas to accept them, Virgil acted like he despised him.

He had to. He had to. He knew that. The nature of Janus and Remus was one considered _wrong._

But it still hurt.

It was like their old quips, but without the smiles.

It was like dancing a slow dance at arm's length.

Like trying to time a step right without the music that's supposed to accompany it.

It simply felt _wrong._

Thank the Lord Virgil thought to visit him that night.

He got one of their 3 am dances for the first time in ages.

It still wasn't enough to fix it all, though.

When he left, it's like he took the spark with him.

And Janus was left to listen to the music that he used to adore without the passion of his feet tapping across his floor.

Eventually, one day, they finally made it.

Him and Remus finally made it to where Virgil was.

Finally, they could see what these light sides were really all about…

And most of all, they could see _him_ again.

(Virgil is almost unsurprised by the daily hugs he gets in front of the kitchen when Janus is too tired to care if anyone sees.)

And one day, something happened.

One day, he got to dance.  
\--------------  
Roman raised an eyebrow as he entered Remus' room, having been called there earlier by him and Virgil.

Remus and Virgil turned from their spot on Remus' couch, ushering him forward with a smile.

...one he'd never seen either of them wear before.

He settled down on the coffee table in front of them and crossed one leg over the other. "Soo...what did you two need me for again?"

"This is gonna sound weird, but we need you to pull Janus into a dance for us." Virgil started, the headphones on his neck bouncing a bit as he gestured towards Roman with an arm.

Remus nodded enthusiastically, his usual maniacal smile tipped with something a little soft and fond. "A while back, I used to do it a lot by dragging him into my room and forcing him into something random."

Virgil raised an eyebrow, looking over to him. "Actually, why'd you stop?"

"Err…" Remus tapped his fingers together- _jeez, there was blood under his nails again. How does he function with that grime there all the time?_ -as he thought. "Um...I think I forgot? I found some cool shit you could only do by almost-snapping bones, so-"

Virgil and Roman sighed in unison. "Ok, that explains it."

"But either way, Princey," Virgil leaned forward and poked Roman in the shoulder- _how did his nail polish end up chipped again?? He helped apply that last night goddammit_ -"Janus hasn't danced in…"

Virgil and Remus shared a glance and Remus sighed. "Since before you left, V."

Virgil's eyes widened and he turned fully to Remus. "Seriously?"

Remus nodded, leaning back into the couch. "Seriously. When you stopped doing your thing and I stopped doing mine, he...kinda lost the spark." Remus turned more to Virgil and threw his hands in the air. "He wouldn't even respond to me playing his favorite jazz band in the room besides a tap or two!"

"You…" Any trace of Virgil's smile dropped. "You...you haven't seen…"

Remus shook his head.

Roman coughed, an eyebrow raised. "Um. Excuse me, but what the _hell_ are you two talking about?"

Remus smiled again. "When Janus dances he gets this super special smile on his face."

Virgil nodded, exhaling a huff of a laugh. "Not gonna lie, it's...one of the softest things I've seen."

Roman paused.

...ok, well. That's pretty good motivation if nothing else.

"Well, how do you propose I pull Janus into this 'surprise dance'?"  
\----------  
Roman double checked that the living room was empty besides Janus before making his way down the steps and sending a quick thumbs up to Virgil and Remus, who were at the top of the stairs.

Roman approached Janus and held out a hand with a smile. (As much as this was Virgil and Remus' plan, Roman was almost just as excited. The opportunity to dance _and_ to get to see Janus smile? Um, _heck yes please?)_

...not to mention that he hadn't been part of a good dance in a while himself.)

Janus stared at Roman's hand for a moment, putting down his book next to him as he raised his gaze to meet Roman's smile.

A silent invitation; this is _exactly_ what Remus used to do, back when he'd yank Janus into a room blasting a Panic! song at 2 PM.

Janus tried to keep his composure as long as he could, simply taking Roman's hand with a smile of his own. "Well, well, what's the offer for, Prince?"

(Patton, hearing talking from the living room downstairs, went to investigate, finding Remus and Virgil.

They just told him to get Logan.)

Roman pulled him up off of the couch with a smile befitting the nickname, just as always. "Well, a little green birdie told me you like to dance…"

Janus tried to feign annoyance, but his smirk gave him away. "Hm, seems what he told you was wrong."

Roman pulled Janus into a sudden twirl which Janus perfectly spun into. Roman snickered. "Definitely."

It wasn't long before they were settling into a simple waltz with some added steps, just for fun. Janus' smile was already settling into something similar to what he used to wear and he sighed happily, all walls down at this rate. "It's been so long since I've been pulled into something spontaneous like this."

Roman raised an eyebrow, interested. "Really?"

Janus just nodded as they settled into a simple swaying motion for the moment. "Remus used to pull me into random dances all the time." He snorted softly. "They could be anything from tango to slow dance, really."

"But you always kept up?" Roman guessed, smirking as he suddenly turned.

Janus smirked back, though it quickly melted back into what it was before. "Why of course."

After a few more blissful minutes of quiet, soft dancing like the kind he used to pull Virgil into, Roman finally twirled him away and bowed.

Janus just blinked back incomprehensibly before he heard sniffles behind him.

Turning, he found a teary Virgil and Remus at the bottom of the steps.

Virgil gave a quiet chuckle as he wiped at his cheek. "Been awhile since I've seen that smile on you."

Remus just catapulted forward and wrapped Janus up in a hug before bonking his forehead (kind of lightly) against Janus' (a way he's shown affection for a long time, though it took a while for him to get it light enough) as he smiled at him. "You could've just told me you wanted to dance you dummy!!!"

Janus laughed back, blushing as he "attempted" to push Remus off. " _You_ dorks could have told me you missed it!"

Virgil set a hand on Janus' shoulder, smile softer than he'd seen it in awhile. "You're happier when you're dancing, Janus." He snorted. "We just didn't know you needed others to have fun with it."

Janus just stuck his little forked tongue out in response, his fake anger betrayed by his red cheeks and curling lips.

Remus finally let go of Janus and made a beeline for Roman, forcing him into a sideways hug. "Thank you for agreeing to hellllllpp!!!!" He pulled his face out of Roman's neck and smiled. "I'll even get you a rat later for it!!!"

"An alive one?"

"An alive one!"

Roman laughed, prying him off. "Kay then. Sounds like a plan." He turned to Janus, smiling. "Honestly, I was missing dancing a bit myself…" He shrugged, smile turning content. "So it was a pretty good deal for me, too."

Janus laughed softly back, letting Virgil wind an arm around his shoulder. "You're welcome, Prince."

Roman smirked back. "No problem, Snake."

That managed to get a squawk from Janus, and the two started trading banter. Though, it was obvious enough that it was just as serious as it always was; not at all.

Patton and Logan came down, announcing it was movie night-as it was, they had simply forgotten-and that they should start setting up.

(Patton and Logan kept it a secret, for at least a moment longer.)

The movie night went on without a hitch.

In fact, something _excellent_ happened.

Remus, Virgil, and Janus used to watch Lion King at _least_ once a week, and Remus and Janus actually had choreography set up for Be Prepared.

It only took a little pestering in the moments beforehand for Janus to agree.

By the end, Janus was wearing that same old smile. Soft, happy, and content.

Not to mention that he was laughing his ass off because Remus dropped him on the last dip.

After that, Janus found opportunities to dance even more often than he used to with Virgil and Remus.

Patton would invite him to bake and sneak a fun, small little slow dance. Or when they were both up for their own reasons at late hours, they'd stand and sway to some soft music. (If they were lucky, they'd be able to find some rest on the couch afterwards.)

Logan didn't know much about dancing, but Janus was able to teach him a waltz well enough. (Simple steps, rhythmic, and basic memorization and repetition. Perfect for him.) And sometimes, they'd go to one of the libraries the twins made in the Imagination and dance and read and debate, whatever they wanted.

Roman and Remus would both pull him into random dances, left and right, whenever they felt like it. Janus was almost always in the mood, so it always worked out just fine.

Janus found himself comforting Virgil with calm music in the middle of the night again, Virgil's face pressed to Janus' shoulder as Janus hummed lightly and swayed them both softly, ignoring the wet spot on his shoulder. (Janus may have left his own on Virgil's due to sympathy, anyways.)

In the end, Janus finally found his feet moving along to a happy beat again, and that's really all he could ever want.


End file.
